clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
.]] Sensei, (formerly known as ??????), is a penguin that first appeared when the Dojo got severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-colour pot. He has the color Gray, which is not currently available to players and appears to be a very old Penguin. He has a small white beard (Possibly he is related to Rockhopper), thick white eyebrows, and a conical straw hat. He was seen digging out the Dojo. He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas, known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" a Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that came over from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become ninjas. He also awards penguins colored belts for their progress in the Card Jitsu. Also, once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always pick the opposite card of what you pick, unless you are a black belt. On July 3 to July 5, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick (a cloud maker). The award for finding him is an autographed background. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed things about Ninjas and himself. interviews Sensei.]] A Possible Relative and Sensei.]] Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring, as well. This has not yet been proven. following Sensei.]] Trivia * Sensei was maybe the first penguin to discover the Club Penguin Island. * Sensei is one of the three only known penguins who has a real beard and real bushy eyebrows. The other two are Rockhopper and Scrooge. * Sensei is the only penguin to have the color gray, which is not available to other penguins. * "Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. * He has every card in Card-Jitsu. * Sensei actually built the Dojo. * Sensei started the Dig Out the Dojo program. * Sensei could possibly be related to Rockhopper, seeing as he has so much in common with him. But when asked, Rockhopper said "Sensei? Who's Sensei?". This probably means that they are not related. * Sensei was first seen wearing a jacket when he was on the Dojo Exterior and when he was known as "??????", probably since it was so cold outside in the mountains of Club Penguin. He now resides in the Dojo, and is seen as not wearing a jacket. * Sensei actually ridicules Sanity Penguin every time someone asks him how to become a Ninja. He quotes his infamous myth of standing in the Dojo for thirty minutes straight to become a Ninja. * Sensei usually speaks in haikus, a type of Japanese poetry. The most common form of haikus have three lines, with five syllables in the first line, seven in the second, and five again in the third, and final, line. * Sensei only fully shows his eyes in Card Jitsu. * Sensei was never known to exist until November 2008. * The Sensei may be a Secret Agent, because he has access to G's inventions while playing Card Jitsu. * In the Club Penguin Times, Sensei has his own section called "Sensei's Fortune Cookie" sometimes and it tells you your "fortune" fo r the week. Some times it is not in the paper. * In the April Fool's 2009 newspaper, Sensei gave a tour of the island. * He hid the eggs for the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. *Since the May updates, Sensei sends a postcard when you get a White, Blue or Black Belts. *He gives out a background like Aunt Arctic, Gary the Gadget Guy, Penguin Band, Cadence, and Rockhopper. *There is a glitch where when you click Sensei (for half a second), his player card will show a gray penguin. *He likes Cookies. *He knows every character of Club Penguin except Cadence, Penguin Band and Rockhopper. *Sometimes, when he leaves, he says "SENSEI VANISH!". *It is unknown if he will return. *His name is sometimes misspelled as "Sensie" or "Sensi". *He can do the Cloud Wave Action without a ninja suit (to do the cloud Action you should have the cloud braclets and the ninja suit). *Like the Cadence Myth, If you leave the floor Sensei Will appear. This (again) was untrue. *When asked, he said he doesn't have any puffles. *He also says he has no favourite puffle, he said "They are all equal, in my eyes". *He is a Level 5 Member. *He did not visit the Spanish servers: *In Other News: Some of you have asked about a visit from Sensei on the Spanish servers, and we wanted to let you know that he just couldn't make it there for this first visit. He'll be making more appearances in the future. (From the Blog). *A glitch meant that he appeared a day early on 2nd July 2009. *A glitch of an orange Sensei on Card-Jitsu was for testing it for his appereance. *Sensei can walk on walls. *Sensei has/had two player cards: the one when he was known as ????? and the current playercard. Myths *Some Penguins saw Sensei go up the wall and they think he has super powers. Does he? Gallery File:Senseipic.png|A clear picture of Sensei. File:SENSEI.png|An almost clear picture of Sensei. File:Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Proofsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. Image:Dig_Out_The_Dojo_-_Mystery_Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card". Image:Maybe_Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow. Image:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Image:Sensei_Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Image:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei during a Card-Jitsu match using a rank 11 card against a player. Image:Sensei_.jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity Penguin's theory of how to become a ninja. Image:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei, posing in a rap position. Image:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. Image:Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Image:Senseidraw.png|A fan made drawing of the Sensei. File:Senseiback.jpg|Sensei's Background in SWF form. File:ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's player card. File:ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pickup. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Note the gray penguin. File:Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei 2.jpg|A other picture of Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei Vanish.jpg|SENSEI VANISH! Category:Ninjas Category:People Category:Secrets Category:Mountains Category:Dojo Category:Famous Penguins